The Wolf's Secret
by xxxNightcoreSaberxxx
Summary: Lucy's hiding a secret from the whole guild, and only her childhood friend, Rouge, knows what it is. The only thing is she hasn't seen him in years. What happens when Lucy and Rouge meet again and someone finds out Lucy's secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys I got stuck on the next chapter for The Moon Phoenix so ya I decided to start a new story since I kept mixing up ideas for this story with the ideas for my next chapter. Well anyway since I got these ideas out of the way I'm going to start the next chapter for The Moon Phoenix. Well anyway heres this story hope you like it! =) **_

I can feel the trees whipping past my face and hear their footsteps right behind me. Why now I was doing so good I was hiding it no one saw I told no one, so how…how did they find out? I can hear their footsteps getting louder and feel their breath right on my neck. Why…why do they make me do this why? My vision…no not now I can't give in to instinct I can't hurt them I can't let it take over not again. My vision starts to blur and red dots cover my surroundings. No! Not again! Not again! My whole world turns red and…

Lucy's P.O.V (10 years later)

"Sing a song please!" said the three little kids sitting on their beds in front of me. "I don't know…" I say to them. "Please!" they say in union. "And make it scary!" said the oldest one of the three. "OK but I'm not going to make it scary and get in trouble ok." I say with a little smile. "Aww but auntie we want to hear a scary song." They start to wine. I smile at them, "But then you won't go to sleep." I say while making them lay down. "We will please sing a scary song!"They say in union. I pretend to think about it. "Hmm…no I want you to sleep, but I'll be nice and sing a song from Hocus Pocus." I say to them. Their faces lit up and they smiled at me and said"ok.". "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment…" I sing as the kids start to sway slowly back and forth to the music I'm singing. "Come little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows…" The kids start to yawn and get sleepy and the oldest one lays down her head. "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way through all the pain and the sorrows…" I start to get quieter as the other two to lay their heads down on the pillow. "Weep not poor children, all life is this way murder and beauty and passion…" I sing quietly. "Hush now dear children, it must be this way to weary of life and deceptions…" The oldest is already sleeping she must have been really tired. "Rest now my children, for soon we'll away into the calm and the quiet…" The youngest one fell into a deep sleep while the middle child stayed awake. "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment…" The middle child started to fall into a deep sleep she tried to fight it but failed. "Come little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows." I finish quietly right as the middle child fell into a deep sleep.

Levy's P.O.V

"I can't wait to get home and see the kids. Do you think Lucy got them to sleep?" I ask Gageel a little worried. He smiles at me and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "If bunny girl can't put them to sleep nobody can." He says to me. I smile at him. "You're right. Thank you." I say while laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and put his arm around me.

Lucy's P.O.V (on her way home)

I feel someone staring at me from the shadows so I turn around to see who it is, but I saw no one there. I start to walk faster to see if I can lose them. I see a blur pass by me and run to the shadows I look down and see blood by my foot. OK now that's not a stalker. I open my door and let the person inside. As I walk in I'm surprised to see a whole trail of blood leading to the living room. I look to see who it was and see my childhood friend, Rouge, lying on my couch. I grab the first aid kit from the table and start to clean his wounds and wrap them with the cloth (Sorry I forgot what they were called :3). As I'm working on the last wound I hear him hiss to himself, so I look at him give him a little smile and say, "I'm almost done just let me wrap it ok." He just smiled at me and nodded.

Lucy's P.O.V (once she finished tending to his wounds) I look him in the eyes and see the pain in his eyes. If only I could do something to help him. He notices me frowning and automatically looked away from me. "Want me to sing you a song?" I ask him. He looks at me confused and said, "OK but can I choose the song?" I nod to him and he says, "Sing the song you first sang to me when we met." I look at him surprised and nod. I sing, "Are you are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man they say who murdered three…" he smiles at me and lays down his head back on the couch again. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" I stare at him while I sing. "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree." I see him start to drift off a little, "Are you, are you coming to the tree where dead man called out for his love to flee…" "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" he sang. I smiled and sang, "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" "Are you, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run, so we'd both be free…" we both sang while smiling. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" he closed his eyes. "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" he stop singing but even so I kept singing, "Are you, are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me…" he opened one eye to look at me but I didn't look at him I couldn't I was to sad to. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" I started to get quiet "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" he opened both eyes and sang the two last verse. "Are you, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run, so we'd both be free…" he put his hand on my head and stroked my hair softly while smiling sadly. "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" he sang to me quietly. "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" He frowned to himself. "Are you, are you coming to the tree wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me…" "Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be…" "If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…" he finished quietly and fell asleep. I grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor right next to the couch.

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:** Well that's my story hope you liked it. I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as I can so look forward to that! =)

**Amy (Dyavol): **Hey can I be in this story!

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **No! And what are you doing here this isn't your story!

**Amy (Dyavol): **And no one except you noticed so why does it matter!

**Luna: **Dyavol!

**Amy (Dyavol): ***Runs back to her own story*

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **Thanks Luna. Please finish up here. =)

**Luna: **OK! =) Please review everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I finally posted it! I know it took forever sorry about that...oh and I forgot the 2 songs from the last chapter were "Come Little Children" and " Hanging tree" just so you know.**_

_**I do not own Fairy tail sadly. =(**_

Rouge's P.O.V (Morning)

I woke up feeling something heavy on my stomach. I look up and see a wolf lying on my stomach. It was beautiful it had blonde fur on the top and white fur on the bottom. Its eyes were a deep chocolate brown and under both of her eyes she had two blue lines that looked like tears. On her ears she had two lines one is white and the other is black. I notice her looking at me so I just smile at her and scratch her behind the ears. She pushed her head toward my hand, and I smile at her while saying, "Lucy I can't heal if you lay on top of me in wolf form." I say while scratching her behind the ear. She licks my arm and wags her tail while I scratch her ear and smile at her. I lift up my head to look at her in the face and say, "OK come on up." She wines and her tail stops wagging. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare give me that face." I say to her. Damn it why can I never resist that face. It's too cute! But I can't given don't give in to those eyes. "How about this you can sleep here every night but not in wolf ok?" she looks at me happy her tail wagging back and forth I smile at her. She turns back into a human. "Aren't you going to get off?" She looked at me for a minute got off and said with a smirk, "I am off." I smile at her and sit up. "Hey do you remember that song you would always sing about Five nights at Freddy's 2?" she nodded to me looking confused. "Ya so…wait let me guess you want me to sing it for you." I smile at her. She sighs and says, "Fine just this once."

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm actually going to sing this to him. Why did I have to agree? "I dunno what I was thinking leaving my child behind…" I sing to him. "Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind with all this anger, guilt and sadness,"  
"Coming to haunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river," I walk into the kitchen while singing and he follows and sits down in a chair by the table. "Is this revenge I am seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me stuck in my own paradox," "I wanna set myself free, maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it." "It won't be long before I'll become a puppet...It's been so long, since I last have seen my son,"  
"Lost to this monster to the man behind the slaughter since you've been gone I've been singing" "This stupid song, so I could ponder the sanity of your mother…" "I wish I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes, but" "The future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes…" He sings with me while smiling. "Your sweet little eyes, your little smile, is all I remember those fuzzy memories," "mess with my temper justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified," "What happened to my son, I'm terrified it lingers in my mind," "And the thought keeps on getting bigger, I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there." "It's been so long, since I last have seen my son, lost to this monster," "To the man behind the slaughter, since you've been gone I've been singing" "This stupid song, so I could ponder the sanity of your mother…" I finished singing while putting down a plate of pancakes in front of Rouge and grabbing some for me and sitting down.

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **_Hey I Know it was a short chapter but I got writers block and this is all I had so I thought might as well post it. I won't be posting for a while because of school so sorry. _

**Lucy: **Yes I don't have to sing for awhile!

**Rouge:**_ Don't worry she'll make you sing soon. =)_

**Lucy: **_Don't tell me that!_

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:** _=) He's right I will. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey sorry I know I haven't posted in a long time. This is a short chapter I know but I had writers block. well here's the story hope you enjoy. (: **_

Lucy's P.O.V (Guild)

"I refuse to explain!" I scream at Erza. "Why are you being so difficult!? Just explain what a Sabertooth person was doing in your room and why you were asleep…right next to him while wearing only a towel!" she screams at me. I narrow my eyes at her and scream, "I don't have to!" "AAAHHH! I give up! I give up!"She screams while walking away. (Flash back after breakfast) _"I'm going to go take a shower you can rest on the bed for now."I tell Rouge while walking into the bathroom he looks at me and says,"OK". As I walk out of the shower I see Rouge asleep on the bed. I yawn. I'm so tired know what I'll go to sleep for just a little I'm sure Rouge won't mind. I yawn while lying down in the bed and falling asleep. _

_Erza's P.O.V_

_Where is she maybe I should just go inside and wait for her. I open the door and walk in. As I walk in I see Lucy asleep in a towel next to some one automatically I thought it was Natsu, but then I saw that the person had black hair. Gray's with Juvia and everyone else is at the guild so who is it. I walk up to the bed and see Lucy lying next to the shadow dragonslayer from Sabertooth I scream at Lucy "Lucy wake up!" she turns in her sleep and slowly wakes up. "What." she says without looking at me .I look at the shadow dragonslayer and see him start to wake up. Damit why did I have to scream he's a dragonslayer he has sensitive ears. He wakes up and looks at me with a blank face. I turn to Lucy and tell her to get dressed that we're going to the guild. The dragonslayer looks at me and says "Rouge." I look at him confused. "What?" I asked he looked at me and said "My name is Rouge. Rouge Cheney." I looked at him and nodded. Once Lucy got out I walked out the house and toward the guild her and Rouge followed close behind. _

Lucy's P.O.V (Flashback end)

I watch as Erza walks away frustrated. Why can't she just trust me? This is my life not hers. I cover my face with my hands out of frustration. Rouge stands behind me and whispers in my ear "Calm down your eyes are changing, and I have a feeling you don't want them to find out yet." I start to calm down and turn around so I can hide my face. He makes me look him in the eye and then says "It's hidden." I turn around and look at the others. They all have a surprised look on their faces. I sigh turn toward the door and walk out the guild to my home. Rouge followed close behind. I knew I would have to tell them about my secret but I also knew right now was not a good time. When is a good time? I don't think there ever will be one but even so I still have to tell them. Everything I have to tell them everything.

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: hey I know it was short but I hope you liked it. :)**_

_**Rouge: we hope you review and we want to thank all those who reviewed.**_

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: Thank you all you gave me inspiration. :) Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HAPPY EASTER! Thought I'd give you a new chapter for Easter though it has nothing to do with Easter...oh well. =) Hope you like it just so you know I probably Won't post in a while again...stupid tests. =( **_

**_I do not own Fairy Tail though I wish I did._**

? P.O.V

*Click* I look down at my camera I caught her. Let's see how she will react to this. I smile to myself. I wonder if her guild knows. I'll wait one more week if they don't know by then it's her fault not mine. I leave a note at her door and a copy of one of the pictures I took. The note reads 'One week. You two have one week till this and many more pictures come out. One week to either tell both of your guilds, or to find me and take these pictures away from me. One week.' I leave the door and make sure my sent is hidden and that no one sees me.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walk to my apartment and see something on the floor. I stop mid walk Rouge bumps into me and catches us before we both fall. "What's wrong?" I'm still in shock from the picture I saw or actually the part of the picture I saw. I point at the picture on the ground. He makes sure I'm ok then turns around and picks up the note he walks over to me and hides the picture. I tell him, "Give me the picture." He shakes head and says, "Open the door we'll see it inside." I pout while opening the door. We both walk inside. I take the key from under the mat and lock the door I go through the whole apartment and lock all the windows so no one can get in. I sit next to Rouge on the couch and look at the picture it's of Rouge and I on the couch but I have a wolf tail and wolf ears. "There's a note." I look over at him and move closer so I can read it. It says 'One week. You two have one week till this and many more pictures come out. One week to either tell both of your guilds, or to find me and take these pictures away from me. One week.' I look surprised and so does he. "So…" I say, "…what are we going to do now?" we look at each other knowing we're in big trouble. He says, "Why don't I just join your guild then we can just tell your guild and we don't have to worry about Sabertooth." I look at him surprised and he smiles at me. I smile at him but then I frown and say, "What about Sting and…Yukino?" he looks at me and says, "Sting was already going to quit the guild, and Yukino too. What happened between you and Yukino?" I sigh "Yukino and you not you and Yukino." "Does it really matter?" "I'm not answering you until you say it right." He sighs, "OK then what happened to Yukino and you." "Nothing." I watch as he makes a fist and tries not to get mad at me. I just stare at his fist when all of a sudden I hear someone banging on the window of my room. I turn toward my room and sniff the air I freeze. I hear Rouge start to growl and then I hear the person outside start to growl and I know I'm screwed. I sigh walk to the window unlock it move out of the way and open it.

Rouge's P.O.V

I watch as Lucy walks to the window and opens it. Natsu comes flying in and tries to tackle me but I move out of the way and hold Lucy close to me. She just chuckles at my actions and says, "You better not be using me as a guard." I smile and say, "Of course I'm not." She raises an eyebrow at me, "Then what are you doing?" I kiss her neck and hold her even closer to me right when Natsu looks up. She turns bright red and he starts to growl at me I whisper in her ear, "Making you mad."

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **_**Hey! I've finally finished. Sorry I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm not going to post in a while again I'm really sorry but school is almost over so hopefully I'll have more time soon. :)**

**Lucy: *blushing* Did you have to make Rouge kiss me?**

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:**_** He told me to.**

_**Rouge: I did not! I don't mind it but I didn't tell you to!**_

_**Lucy: **_***blushes even more***** Please review. :) *turns around and starts talking to me while Rouge is screaming at Natsu who has been hiding in the back***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys got a new chapter in! Yes! There is a song in this one and I say the name of it in the text before but just in case I'm going to tell you the name of it at the very end so that's it for now oh and I'm not going to post for a while again because of stupid school so I'll try to make another chapter as soon as I can. Well that's it for now bye!**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail though I wish I did Enjoy!**_

Lucy's P.O.V

I hear rouge whisper in my ear, "Making you mad." I freeze. I f I get mad then there isn't going to be a Natsu. They can tell I'm scared, but they can't tell I'm mad at least not Natsu. I know because Natsu starts to get even madder at Rouge but he doesn't jump at him, and Rouge holds on tighter and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry I won't let you hurt him…at least not that bad." I relax a little and chuckle. Deep down I know he everything is going to be ok and that he won't let me hurt Natsu too bad. I look at Natsu and make Rouge let go of me. I walk up to him and smirk do you want to hear a song? He looks a little scared but nods anyway. I smile and remember a song that Starlet would always sing to me. "How about I sing 'Little Game' would you like that." He looks like he might faint but he doesn't he just looks into my eyes that have turned an ocean blue

_**Play us like pawns and relentlessly confine,**_  
_**Into living up to gender roles and having absent minds**_  
_**Don't you think it's funny how they tell us how to live?**_  
_**Don't you think it's funny how we're all delinquent kids?**_  
_**Like, hush now, don't say, don't say**_

_**Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word**_  
_**Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt**_  
_**Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes**_  
_**Play our little game, play our little game**_

_**Bounded all thoughts and corrected common sense**_  
_**You're raising suicidals with your predetermined titles**_  
_**Like "a mess, distressed, I am unimpressed, you're excess**_  
_**A dress is all you'll ever be."**_  
_**Gender roles impose control and deceive progressive time**_  
_**Welcome to the land of the broken mind**_

_**Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word**_  
_**Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt**_  
_**Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes**_  
_**Play our little game, play our little game [2x]**_

_**We feign opulence just to get by**_  
_**Put on a false confidence just to feel alive**_  
_**They can't hurt me anymore**_  
_**There's nothing left to break of me**_  
_**Nothing left to take from me**_  
_**'Cause, baby, it's easy to fake a smile**_  
_**When you've been doing it for a while**_  
_**Baby, it's easy to fake a smile**_  
_**When you've been doing it for a while**_

_**Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word**_  
_**Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt**_  
_**Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes**_  
_**Play our little game, play our little game [2x]**_

_**Play our little game**_  
_**Play our little game**_  
_**Play our little game**_

_**Won't you play with me?**_

I look at him. He looks at me mesmerized. His eyes have turned dull. I feel Rouge come up behind me and hug me from the back. He says, "What did you do to him?" I smile my eyes are brown again. "Little Game a song Starlet would always sing to me when she knew I wouldn't listen lets the person casting it put the victim in a game they control it takes effect a few seconds after it is sang so 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" My room turns into a forest. I smile at Natsu and say "Hello." He looks around trying to find an escape. "There is no escape and if you run you will only end up here again. You are my puppet right now. You can't die because this is only your soul so I can kill you and you will feel the pain of death but you will just come back to life again." Rouge stands next to me and tells him, "What she's saying is if you run she will kill you over and over again until you stop running." Natsu narrows his eyes at Rouge, "Luce would never do that to anyone!" Rouge looks at him confused then he looks at me, "Really you made them think you're an angel." I smile and walk up to him, "I am an angel…" I brush my lips against his and say slowly, "…an angel of death." Then I back away from him and laugh. He just smiles and says, "There's my demon in disguise." I look at Natsu who is staring at me like I'm a stranger. "What did you do to Lucy you are not my Luce. Luce would never do this to any one!" Rouge looks at me and says, "You over did it with the angel act." I nod and sigh "Too late to take it back let's see if he'll listen to us."

(An hour later) Rouge's P.O.V

H e still doesn't believe us after an hour of trying to convince him he doesn't believe us. He doesn't believe that '**His** Luce', I growl to myself, would do that. After Lucy tries to convince him one more time he says, "My Luce would never do that! And my Luce doesn't have that power. She's not a wolf hybrid." I can't stop myself anymore I grab him by the collar my eyes blazing. I scream at him, "Your Luce! Your Luce! She's not yours! You don't own her! Lucy is right here but just because she's not like how you want her to be just because she lied to you just because she made a mistake and lied about her powers you don't want to believe her! I thought you were a part of Fairy Tail I thought you trusted each other." He looks at me surprised and lowers his head. "When were you planning to tell the guild about you and him about your power." I look over at Lucy her head is down and she's staring at her feet she bends down and picks up Natsu's head she stares into his eyes hers turning violet. They turn back to normal but only for a little while she looks up at the sky her eyes as black as a moonless sky. She screams, "Game Over!" the woods around us start to disappear and we're standing in her room again. His eyes come back to life hers are still black I notice I'm still holding her by the waste. I tighten my grip on her and try to calm her down but she doesn't calm down she just gets angrier. I start to remember what the color violet means I go through all the colors red is love, ocean blue is magic, black is angry, pink is embarrassed, gray is sad, brown is normal, yellow is happy, violet is truth…it lets her see the truth in someone all she has to do is look them in the eyes. I whisper in her ear, "What did he do?" she growls, "He's the one who took the picture yet he still said he didn't believe me!"

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **_**HI! hope you liked the chapter!**

_**Lucy: **_**The song is 'Little Game By Benny' Oh and did you have to make me almost kiss him Saber **

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:**_** *smirks* admit it the only reason you're mad is I didn't actually make you kiss**

_**Lucy: **_***Blushes* That's not true! Please Review! *Runs out of the room***

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx:**_** *Looks at Lucy run out of the room blushing bright red* Bye see you next time. Lucy wait please don't tell Rouge I need him in the next chapter! *Runs after Lucy***__


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey I know I haven't posted in a long time Gomen'nasai! X(**_

Rouge's P.O.V

I stare at Natsu he's always known yet he still didn't believe her he still treated her like a monster. I start to growl I put Lucy behind me and I let my shadow take over me I stare at Natsu and smirk, "You hurt my little demon…" I walk over to him till I'm standing right over him, "Now I'll hurt you." I start attacking him. I hit him, kick him I watch as he tries to dodge my attacks but he fails each time. I laugh at the fact that he can't even find me even though it's obvious where I am since the only time he gets hit is when he tries to get close to Lucy. All of a sudden I hear someone scream I get out of my shadow form stand in front of Lucy and stare at the three people standing in the doorway. I look at each of them one at time one has short white hair and blue eyes if I didn't know better I would have thought she was Yukino but all I had to do was look at her guild mark and see how she acts and I would automatically know that it was Lisanna Strauss. The next person I recognize from earlier Erza Scarlet. And the last one was a girl with blue hair I recognized her as the sky maiden, or Wendy Marvel. They looked at me and then at Natsu in shock. I gained control over the shadow and calmed down. I turned to see Lucy staring at Natsu and making sure he was still alive when she saw he was still breathing her eyes turned from yellow to gray and she stood up. I laughed and held her close to me while saying, "You shouldn't be sad about that." she pouted. I watched as Wendy came running over to heal him. Lisanna was standing there in shock while Erza started to walk over to me, her face said everything she was mad.

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **_**Hey I know this is really short Gomen'nasai! I have writer's block so I can't think of anything I'm hoping it will go away soon so Gomen'nasai!**

_**Lucy: **_**Please review...Uh Saber?**

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: **_***Sulking in a corner***

_**Rouge:**_** Good bye from us all...(xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: I'm dying I'm going to disappear into dust!) Saber you're not dying!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guy's sorry I know it's been a long time but with school and writer's block and everything it's been hard well enjoy the chapter.**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail (and with how long it takes me to post a short chapter I think that's good) :)**_

Rouge's P.O.V (after an hour of hearing Erza scream at him)

I know, I know if Erza is screaming at me it is a sign that she is pissed and you should probably pay close attention to what she is saying, but you pay attention to her when she is screaming in your ear and all you can think about is the huge headache you're getting, and how hungry you are. Trust me it is matter who's screaming at you. "Are you even listening to me!" Erza screams. I snap out of my thoughts of food and headaches, and start to listen. "Yup you were saying how I'm not good for Lucy, how I beat up your comrade, and how hungry I am… I mean how I need to leave and never come back." she looked at me surprised "Ok that was right besides the part about food I have no idea what you were talking about there, but you got the rest right so I have to give you that. Anyway going on you need to leave Lucy alone, and never come back." I froze in my spot it took all the strength I had not to jump at Erza, and yet I still couldn't stop myself from growling at her and holding Lucy close to me. I watched as Erza narrowed her eyes at me.

Lucy's P.O.V

My eyes turned yellow and I chuckled, which surprised everyone except Rouge and I of course. "I know you guys are doing this cause you care but there are a lot of stuff you don't know about me stuff no one but Rouge knows. What I'm saying is Rouge is going no where. You should all go and get Natsu to the guild. I'll come later to explain and tell Natsu I'm sorry but he deserves it, and Rouge will say sorry to ok." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, including Rouge, everyone besides Rouge left. Erza carried Natsu out the door, Wendy was the last to leave she looked at me worried, but she smiled and left when she saw that I was happy. I noticed Rouge looking at me from the corner of my eye. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

Rouge's P.O.V

After everyone left Lucy sighed and looked at me. Her eyes were normal again, and I knew it was ok if they heard what I said, and we both knew they would since they were right outside the door listening. "I'm not going to say sorry to him." I bluntly said. She looked at me sadly but her eyes were the same color sorta… the brown was tinted gray. "Why won't you say sorry?" she asked confused. I look at her like 'are you serious isn't it obvious' she frowns deeper and her turn even more gray. "You don't have to just say it please...for me." she looks at me and begs with her eyes, I sigh, "fine." she smiles at me hugs me tightly and says "Ok time to clean, and you have to help since it's your fault." I smile grab the mop in her hand and nod ok.

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: Hi! I finally got in a new chapter! *sighs***_

_**Rouge: Thank you for reading and please review.**_

_**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: *Saber rolls around screaming* "I did it I finally did it!"**_

_**Rouge: Saber stop that!**_

_**Lucy:**** until next time bye! *runs after saber***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone Gomen'nasai I know I haven't posted since December but I've had horrible writer's block.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

Rouge's P.O.V (on the way to the guild)

"I don't get it why do I have to apologize to him?" I ask Lucy. She smiles at me and laughs while saying, "You have to apologize because I told Erza you would and you beat him to a pulp." I smile at her and put my arms around her waist. "You wanted me too.I saw your eyes Lucy. I know what the colors mean." I whisper in her ear. She giggles and makes me let her go. I watch as she turns to face me and smiles one of her beautiful smiles that light up my day. I love her so much and I know she knows but I still can't believe I don't tell her it why don't I tell her? Ummm...I don't have a reason so why don't I? Before I can ask myself anymore questions Lucy looks at me and tilts her head like she always does when she's confused. She looks so cute when she does that. I smile at her and say, "It's nothing.", she smiles at me and nods ok.

Lucy's P.O.V

I start to walk toward the guild doors. I wonder what Rouge was thinking about….I mean he didn't even answer my question. I wonder if I did something wrong, or maybe he was just thinking about how he has to apologize. I mean..._you mean nothing just be quiet and pay attention to where you're going cause you're about to crash into the guild doors!_I stop walking and look up at the guild doors. It's time to tell them. I'm going to tell them everything. _Ok now open the fucking door already Rouge is waiting._I am I am just wait a sec gosh so pushy. I'm gonna introduce you to them. _Please don't..._Ok I won't you'll introduce your self. _EEEEHHHH!_

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: Hey I hope you liked this chapter. Gomen'nasai **㈷7** I know it was very short but it's all I could think of with my writer's block Gomen'nasai **㈷7** *Sulks in corner***

**Lucy: Ummmm...Saber? (xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: *mumbling incoherent words*)**

**Rouge: Not again. Oh well bye everyone please review. **

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: I'm dying it's killing me *laying on the floor dramatically***

**Rouge: Your not dying get up! bye again review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I finally finished another chapter. I know it's been a while since I've posted a new chapter, but I finally finished so here you go. :)**

**Oh and I do not own Fairy tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Natsu's P.O.V

I wake up on the cot in the guild infirmary. Everything that happens comes back at to me and I automatically regret what I did. Who can blame me though she was almost mine I was so close to making her mine but then the time gap happened, and somehow Rouge and Sting went through their own time gap, and I lost her to Rogue. Rogue Cheney, son of the shadow dragon Skiadrum, stupid stupid Rouge. He wasn't there for her...he hasn't been there for her not since he left her years ago when she needed him most, and now he gets to be with her it's not fair.

I hear the guild doors burst open, and everyone go quiet. I want to leave the infirmary and see why everyone is so quiet, but I'm still sore from Rouge so I don't get up. I don't have to wait long to see what they were so quiet for because before I know it Lucy opens the door and walks in with Rouge behind her. I watch as they walk towards me. Lucy gives me a small smile and sits on the edge of my bed. I should probably be mad at her for not stopping Rouge, but I just can't and no matter how you think about it was my fault for hurting her like that.

Lucy's P.O.V

I look at Natsu laying on his cot and I can't help but feel bad. I should have stopped Rouge, I shouldn't have let him go this far, but no time to dwell on that. I look at him and say, "I'm sorry Natsu. I shouldn't have let Rouge go this far." he smiles at me and tells me, "You don't have to say sorry. You didn't do anything to me and you had a right to not stop him, I did hurt you...with that said will you forgive me?" he looks at me. I smile at im and say, "I forgive you."

Rouge's P.O.V

I know I shouldn't say anything at all but now I'm curious. I want to know how much he loved her I know that's the whole reason he did this though I don't think Lucy knows that. "How much, for how long?" I look at Natsu and ask him that. Lucy looks at me confused but Natsu knows what I'm asking. "A lot and since I first saw her." I frown. I look over to Lucy who keeps looking at us with a confused expression. I turn back to Natsu and say, "There are a lot of things you don't know about her." he looks at me and says, "There are a lot of things you don't know either." we stare at each other for a moment, and then we both turn to Lucy and tell her, "Tell him." I don't know what she can tell me that I don't already know. I thought there was nothing, but I could see her brown eyes begin to tint gray and black. I frown at her, I guess there are some things I don't know about her.

Lucy's P.O.V

Damn Natsu why did he have to say that. If he just forgot about it like I told him to then I wouldn't have to tell Rouge. He would have never known._**What did you do?. **_I didn't mean it at all, it meant nothing to me…._**what did you do? And why are you telling me that I'm not Rouge. Now what did you do?**_ I…

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: Hello! I hope you liked it. I know I left it on a cliff hanger but don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Rouge: Really I want to know what she did.**

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: Why don't you just ask her?**

**Rouge:*Turns to Lucy* What did you do?**

**Lucy:...**

**Natsu: She...**

**Lucy:*covers Natsu's mouth* Nothing you'll find out next chapter. :)**

**Rouge: :( See you next time everybody please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone I finally wrote a new chapter though it's really short I'm sorry I still have my writer's block. T_T I'm still gonna work on this and try to get in as many chapters as I can before school starts and I'm flooded with work.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy's P.O.V

_**Now what did you do?**_ I….might have umm…._**Well, just say it already! **_I might have cheated on Rouge a little…_**..You Did What! Why didn't you tell me I could of helped you erase his memory or erase him if that's what you wanted at the time because frankly I wouldn't mind doing that. **_No, you see this is why I didn't tell you about that...and plus I felt really ashamed of it. I still feel bad about that the only reason I did it was because he was starting to figure out. _**Oh...Ha look at how much good that did you. **_Shut up..._Yes please shut up and leave Lucy's mind for a little I need to have a private conversation with her, so please leave...NOW!_ _**Ok ok I'm going, I'm going, see you later sis good luck with your boyfriend. **_What! Don't leave me you traitor! _I don't think you're one to talk right now Lucy._...I'm sorry….

Rouge's P.O.V

I watch as Lucy lifts up her head and says, "I'm so sorry," I frown at her and look at her beautiful eyes shrouded in clouds of gray and I know things are about to change fast. She looks to a dark corner in the room and says, "Stop hiding and introduce yourself unless you want me to pull you away from that corner by force." I freeze, what is she doing! My eyes open up wide as I watch her sister Lillian Elementa walk out of the corner. The minute Lillian stepped out all eyes were on her and I realized what Lucy was doing. The minute everyone's eyes turned away Lucy teleported us out of there.

**xxxNightcoreSaberxxx: I can't believe this is all I could come up with T_T *sulking in corner***

**Rouge: It's ok Saber. Stop sulking *pats Saber on the head***

**Lucy: We're going to try and fix Saber, so bye please review :)**


End file.
